All the Power Within
by clearly-wayward
Summary: She was eternal. She was angelic, glowing with unimaginable spiritual energy. She was beautiful. And damn near terrifying.


**Playlist:**

 **Porter Robinson - Natural Light (San Holo remix)**

(***) = **begin song**

* * *

Korra wanted to feel the raw power again.

Aang restoring her bending had only given here a mere taste of the unimaginable power that slumbered deep within her soul and she was restless to feel it again.

She longed for the feeling of four elements in harmony together; wielding and releasing their sheer power from her body, as well as the energy of thousands of lifetimes before hers coursing through her veins, turning her into a celestial being of pure majesty.

Spirits, how she wanted it again.

On the boat ride back to Republic City, her thoughts often carried her away to daydreams of glowing white eyes and a chorus of voices mingling with her own.

Korra, finally fed up with the desire to feel the Avatar's true power, had pondered asking her Airbending master if she could once again connect to her spiritual lives and let them become one with her. Korra was so afraid he'd say no, that she was too inexperienced to try this now. However, Korra wasn't afraid of anything.

So she asked.

And Tenzin grudgingly said yes.

He knew better than to refuse her. She'd slip off into the shadows and practice herself, and come back clutching her side, explaining it was a sparring accident but he knew better. At least she would be under his supervision.

And if he was to be completely honest, he'd like to see her in her most powerful state and feel the pride well up in his chest for his talented student (his "daughter").

The morning after they arrived, Korra leaped out of her bed and bounded down the hall to see her Airbending master; successfully waking up the the rest of her friends who were catching up on their sleep from the two day trip.

* * *

"Can I?!"

"Sit down at the square. I'll meet you in five minutes."

She leapt out of his study with the biggest smile he'd ever seen plastered on her face

* * *

"Connect to your spiritual self, Korra. Find the energy of the Avatars before you and fuse yourself with it. Become one with the elements." He said slowly and calmly to her as the two meditated on the platform in front of the temple. It was large and empty, perfect for an Avatar about to practice controlling the power of a thousand lifetimes within her.

She was slowly finding peace within her. Korra had been jumping around all morning, sparking with energy and excitement to unleash her power again. The calming sound of the pond beside her and the chimes that sung as the breeze wafted through them had finally soothed her and her breathing leveled quickly at the comforting hums of Tenzin's voice.

Pema, the children, and her three friends stood on the steps in front of them, all ready to jump in if anything went wrong, but their confidence in her soared higher than their doubt.

(***)

When Korra finally sat board-stiff and barely breathing, Tenzin knew it was time. He whispered her name carefully as his heartbeat suddenly shot up (so much for the calming meditation). She didn't answer. He knew she had found her past lives, that she was somewhere detached from this world connecting with the spirits of the most powerful benders that ever lived.

He stood up and walked back to his wife and children, preparing to watch her eyes snap open and see the ethereal glow.

"Daddy, when is she going to do it?" Ikki mumbled quietly as she tugged on her father's robes. She was a bit afraid to see her "older sister" taken over by the energy of the Avatar, but Tenzin had addressed his children about this. Even though Korra would _look_ scary, she was fine and this was a natural thing.

Bolin's gasp answered her question.

Korra slowly got up from her position on the ground, facing her audience. Her eyes were shut and her head was bowed and just for a moment, everything was still. They looked at her, slack-jawed and holding their breath. The wind did not blow, the water did not splash, the clouds in the sky had all but stopped moving. The world had paused.

But Korra lifted her head and her eyes snapped open, and everything exploded with life.

Her eyes glowed the purest, white light any of them had ever seen. Her mouth hung open slightly as the wind around them all rushed to her and encased her, gently lifting their commander into the air as the other elements flooded around her.

She extended her fingertips and the earth shook below their feet as chunks of the ground flew up to meet her in the sky. They swirled around her gracefully, not resisting to obey their almighty master.

Waves from the sea rose to unimaginable heights behind her, creating a throne for their queen. Effortlessly, she pulled a stream of the water, and it circled her, wrapping her in the comfort and familiar power of her natural element.

The red-hot flames exploded from her palms, and she tilted her head back slowly as the fire within flew out from her lips. The flames encircled her head like a halo, embers glowing and dancing around her like the goddess she was.

The four ancient elements, four branches of power, four great entities united through their vessel, their master - a goddess walking the earth.

Her audience stood stunned, eyes wide was the elements bowed down to her. No one uttered a word. How could they? She was stunning, pulsing the the power of a hundred ancient powers before her.

She was eternal. She was angelic, glowing with unimaginable spiritual energy. She was beautiful.

And damn near terrifying.

One by one, she bended each element as she soared high above them on her pillar of air. The water of the sea stirred wildly around the island, waves jumping and splashing above her. She raised both her hands above her head, and in one swift motion a massive wall of water curved up and over her. Separating her arms, the water parted from over her as it returned to the depths of the ocean.

Pillars of pure, hard earth jumped up from the ground around her, rising to her height. She spun her hands skillfully and the four pillars twisted together and sunk back into the ground as she closed her fist.

Fire, pure and raw, exploded around her and she moved with the flames. They curled around her limbs as she commanded them through her ancient dance and exploded like fireworks around her when her arms shot out to her sides.

Air formed slowly in her palms, starting in a small sphere and growing larger and larger around her. The leaves from the trees joined in as they worshiped her. The wind caught in her hair, combing the wild tresses out of her traditional ponytails as the wind grew around the island.

Her eyes closed.

The pillar of wind slowly lowered her and dispersed as her feet touched the ground.

The Avatar inhaled deeply, her head bowing again as the wind slowed and the ground ceased it's rumbling.

Her eyes flashed open and the celestial light was gone, replaced by the natural crystal blue of her irises.

For the first time since her last experience in the Avatar state, Korra felt… whole. She was satisfied, having been consumed by the eternal strength flowing through every fiber of her being, overwhelming her senses and taking over her mind.

She looked on to the group of stunned faces before her and a huge smile pulled on her lips. They were awed at the true power she possessed.

"Well? Was it any good?" She mocked playfully. Of course, the children were the first to budge, the three airbenders leaping down off the steps, propelled by the wind as they flung their arms around her.

"That was the greatest-est thing I've ever seen!" Meelo hollered, perching himself atop her head while the two girls gripped her legs.

"Yeah you were all WHOOM! WOOSH! BZZOWH!" Ikki flew her arms out in all directions, reenacting the scene through her eyes.

Korra chucked and looked up to her airbending master who slowly approached her and laid a large hand on her shoulder.

"You kept beautiful control of the Avatar state. I'm so proud of you, Avatar Korra." Tenzin said happily and Korra's eyes lit up. She loved hearing him say that.

The three airbenders had raced off on air-scooters, babbling nonsense and wildly flapping their arms around, pretending to be in the Avatar state.

"KOORRRAA!" Bolin yelped and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug as he lifted her off the ground easily. "That was… INCREDIBLE. I've never been so amazed and scared at the same time.."

She laughed as he set her back down. "Same goes for me."

Asami and Mako walked over to her and Mako threw his arm around her, pulling her against him. "You're amazing." He planted a sweet kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes to enjoy his touch.

"Pretty sure that was the coolest thing I've ever seen." Asami grinned with a confident hand on her hip.

"Eh, you know, just Avatar stuff." Korra chuckled as they turned to walk back inside.

Bolin elbowed her in the arm playfully. "Just remind me to never, EVER piss you off unless I wanna be crushed 6 foot deep in my element."

* * *

 _AN: hey hey hey. well that was fun. wanted to write my bby in the avatar state bein a goddess doin what she does best._

 _whoop whoop for this being my first story here on ff. there will fo sho be more to come. reviews are great k thanks._ _(✿◠‿◠)_


End file.
